


Sing For Me

by fadedkitten (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Pre-Good Mythical Morning, Singing, Soft Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Teenage Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, rhink, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fadedkitten
Summary: In which Rhett is head over heels over Link, and decides to confess his love with a song
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sing For Me

The sun shone down on Link's hair, the dark brown strands now copper-colored in the rays. His blue eyes were as sparkly as always, and his cheeks were bright red. He was so beautiful when he was relaxed and calm. It meant Rhett was able to appreciate the view for a couple of seconds, or if he was lucky, a minute or so.

"The sun's starting to go down." Link's low and soft voice startles Rhett from his daydream. "Should we head back now?"

Rhett looks away from Link and past the horizon, where the sun and the endless field of green grass met. The grass swayed with the summer breeze, and Rhett couldn't help but take a quick look at Link, watching his chest rise and fall. He smiles softly.

_"Beautiful."_

"What?"

_Shit. I said that out loud. Shit._

"The grass looks pretty in the summer," Rhett stutters, swallowing nervously. "Let's head back." With that, Rhett heads back to his bike, swinging his guitar over his shoulder. Rhett jumps on his bike and gets a headstart, pedaling away from the situation. He curses himself under his breath.

The dark-haired boy tilts his head, confused as to why Rhett had jumped on his bike and rode off without him. He knows Rhett would eventually stop and wait for him, but still.

He was almost as pretty as a girl, but Rhett was okay with Link being a guy. It just confused the hell out of him during the beginning of his little _"crush."_. At first, he thought he just had a thing for people with blue eyes and dark hair, but everyone he's met hasn't made him feel the way Link does. Link was everything to Rhett, and Rhett was everything to Link. They've known this for a while, being best friends and all, but Rhett wanted something more. Rhett wanted to sit in and listen to Link's deep conversations with him. Rhett wanted to hold Link's hand as the couples do at school, though it would be a little dangerous, and, for some reason, Rhett thought it'd be more fun that way, hiding it from everyone. It would be their little secret, and Rhett loved that idea.

Rhett stops at the cemetery, jumping off his bike. He leans against a stranger's gravestone, swinging his guitar in front of him, his fingers twisting the pegs, tuning the guitar the best he could. "E, A, D, G, B, E," Rhett mumbles, plucking each string from top to bottom. He messes around with some of the new chords he learned.

In the distance, Link riding his bike towards Rhett. He hops off and walks the rest of the way to where Rhett stood with his guitar.

"What was that? You just left me behind?" Link shrieks in a whisper. "Are we heading back home or not?"

Rhett hesitates apprehensively. "Yeah," he responds. "I just wanted to stop by the cemetery for a little while."

"Oh," Link whispers. His eyes scan the way Rhett's fingers softly plucked at the guitar strings. He smiles and sits in front of Rhett on the grass between two gravestones. He looks up at his light-haired friend and sighs, "play something for me."

Rhett smiles stupidly with hearts in his eyes. "What do you want me to play for you?" he asks, feeling butterflies circle and flutter in his stomach.

Link shrugs. "Anything. I love your singing."

Blood flushes to Rhett's cheeks, his heart practically melting. He thinks for a moment. He wants to play something Link will like, but, at the same time, hint at Rhett's love for him.

"I got it," Rhett coos. He clears his throat and begins strumming. "Dont judge me or anything. I play for myself."

"Maybe you dont have to anymore" Link smirks, clicking his tongue.

Flustered, Rhett focuses his attention back on his guitar. _"Love is a burnin' thing, and it makes a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire. I fell into a ring of fire.._

_I fell into a burnin' ring of fire. I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher, and it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire, the ring of fire._

_I fell into a burnin' ring of fire. I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher. And it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire, the ring of fire."_

Rhett lowers his guitar before Link makes a hand motion as a way of telling Rhett to keep going. Laughing, Rhett obeys, shutting his eyes while he continues playing.

_"The taste of love is sweet. When hearts like ours meet. I fell for you like a child. Oh, but the fire went wild._

_I fell into a burnin' ring of fire. I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher. And it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire, the ring of fire. And it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire, the ring of fire. The ring of fire, the ring of fire."_

Rhett opens his eyes, gasping softly at Link's expression, wide-eyed and with a wide smile. "Did you like it?" Rhett asks. "It's Cash. I don't know if you're into his songs, but-" 

"That was amazing!" Link howls, jumping up from the grass, clapping his hands together. "That was really cool! You should play more often, or bring your guitar whenever we hang out, cause that was really dope." 

Link's excitement causes Rhett to smile widely. "Thank you." Link walks back to his bike, picking it up off the ground. "Uh, Link? I wanted to tell you something." 

Link turns around. "What's up?" 

Suddenly, Rhett is frozen still, staring blankly at Link. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. His mouth was open, but the words struggle to escape, letting out stammered gibberish. 

"You okay?" 

"I..." Rhett inhales sharply and exhales, "I like you, Link." 

Link cocks his head, forcing a smile. "I like you, too, Rhett, but do you have to make it sound so scary?" 

"Yes. No. I mean," Rhett trips over his sentences. "I like you more than a friend. And you don't have to like me back. I just wanted to tell you, so we don't have any secrets between us. I hope we could still be friends."

The butterflies in his stomach flutter violently, Rhett being sure it's nausea. 

"Really?" Link whispers. Rhett nods. "Well, I like you, too." He lifts his shoulders and giggles. "I thought it was pretty obvious." Rhett gawks, dumbfounded. Link hops back ono his bike. "Let's go home now." 

Dazed, Rhett jumps onto his bike and follows Link down the path to Link's place. 

They stop in front of the house. Link drops the bike onto the grass and turns to Rhett, one foot on the pedal and the other flat on the ground. "Bring your guitar next time," Link mutters. "See you tomorrow." 

"You too," Rhett says, already fumbling with the pedals. Quickly, Link tiptoes and plants a soft kiss on Rhett's cheek before rushing inside his home, covering his face with his hands. He smirks and rides his bike back home, at one point in the ride back home, Rhett howled and whistled proudly, pedaling faster down the road from excitement. 

**Author's Note:**

> song referenced: The Ring of Fire - Johnny Cash


End file.
